1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a music score display device that displays a desired music score on a screen, and a music score display method and a program storage medium that are used in the music score display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
There has been a known music score display device that displays a desired music score in a predetermined position on a screen, and sequentially updates the music score as the performance progresses (see JP 3463515 B1, for example).
Where a music score is displayed on the above mentioned conventional music score display device, it is hard to see details in the music score displayed in a large area that is set as the predetermined position for enhanced visibility of the entire music score. Particularly, in a music score of a piece involving a number of parts, the distances between the staves for the respective parts are short, and the distances between the lines in each stave are even much shorter. In such a state, it is difficult to recognize the pitches of the respective notes, and it is very hard to see the notes as well as other various elements of musical notation. If a small area in a music score is enlarged and displayed so as to clearly see details, however, the screen fails to show the entire score, resulting in poorer visibility.